Mace Pykrell
Character name is... Mace Pykrell is a Plumber Magister and the Leader of Omega Squad, and a Member of Ken 10's Team and an Ultimate Osmosian-Human Hybrid. Like his father he can Transform into every Breed and species of Alien in the Known Galaxy including Ultimate Forms and Combo-Forms. He is Currently the wielder and Owner of the Ultimatrix, which helps regulate his abilities and Powers. Background Early Childhood and Training Born in the Future to Magister Macen "Mace" Pykrell Sr and the Former Villain Charmcaster. Macen Inherited all of his Father's Powers and Abilities, as well as his Mother's Powerful Magic Connection. He grew up alongside Ben 10,000's Kids Ken and Gwendolyn. He had a Mutual Crush on Gwendolyn growing up and was the only person besides Ben and Ken to possess an Omnitrix. Due to his Ability to Transform into any Alien, much like the Omnitrix, or Kevin 11,000 or Ultimate Kevin He was Given a Modified Version of the Ultimatrix to Regulate and Enhancements his Control over his Powers. Joining Ken's Team When he turned Twelve he joined Ken's Team of Junior Heroes who would handle the Smaller level Crimes while Ben and his team would Handle the Larger issue's. Macen Joined Ken as one of the Founding members of the Alien Force 11. Ken, Macen, Gwendolyn, Devin Levin, Rook Char, Pierce Armstrong, Arthur Redwind, Galileus, Caroline Levin, Flynn Meara and Markus Albright were the First members of the Alien Force 11. Becoming a Plumber and Waging War When he turned Fourteen Alongside the other members of of Alien Force 11, they were sent to the Plumbers Academy in Deep Space. They Would be put in The Same Quarters as the Other Recruits. Knowing that Ken would be like his Father during his time at the Academy, Mace Dead-Locked His Friends Omnitrix, so that no matter what he did, only Ben 10,000 and Mace Himself could unlock it. Mace was asigned his own private Quarters with the Plumber Officer's, in his Free time at the Academy Mace would spend his time Checking, Re-Checking, Assembling and disassembling Practice Weapons, improving his Knowledge of Plumber Protocol, Training in the Battle Sims, or Taking on No-win Scenarios or Improving himself on the Targeting Range. His Instructor was none other than his Perfectionist Father, who had spent years as a Lawman in the Lawlessness of the Null Void, and thus was Cynical, Cold, Demanding and Humourless. Gwendolyn would often watch how dedicated he was to becoming a Plumber and living up to his Father's Legacy. On his Third Year at the Plumber Academy Mace and the Other Alien Force 11 were Senior Cadets, and Mace was on the Elitist Alpha Squad, but even that didn't seem to satisfy his father, and thus Mace began to have a growing Resentment towards his father form inside of him. Unfortunately a few months after one of the Academies Breaker periods, the Universe Came under attack and Ben 10,000 Dissappeared in the Fighting. With the Ultimate Hero of Earth Missing, the Tetramand and Incursean Empire's Broken and Enslaved, and the Plumber's Severely out matched War Began as it usually does, with a Bang. Plumber Bases were Hit simultaneously, and Anything of Tactical Value was destroyed or Seized, same as anything of Strategic Value. Subjugation and Resistance With Ben 10,000 Missing-in-Action and Tennyson Tower Locked down, many Looked to the next best thing as a Symbol of Hope, Mace Pykrell Sr. But Mace Sr had died in the Fighting between the Plumbers and the So-called Black Flame. With his Father dead and Ben 10,000 MIA, Mace knew that he had to break into Tennyson Tower and take the Biomnitrix and the Other Omnitrix's before the Enemy could get their Hands on them. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Plumbers Category:Osmosians Category:Hybrids Category:Aliens Category:Humanoids Category:Future Category:Married Category:Heroes Category:Hybrid Species Category:Magisters Category:Sqaud Leaders Category:Princes Category:Royalty Category:Resistance Leaders Category:Legends Category:Alien Force 11 Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Tennyson Tower Residents Category:Alpha Squad Category:Omega Squad Category:Pykrell Family Category:Tetramand Empire Category:Incursean Empire Category:Humans Category:Settlement Leaders Category:Allied Resistance Forces Category:Forever Knights Category:Wielders of Ascalon Category:Wielders of Caliburn Category:Wielders of Excalibur Category:Tennyson Family Category:Engaged Category:Kings Category:Emperor's